Cave Of Love
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: After fighting with a demon, Kuwabara has a broken leg, and Kurama is afraid Kuwabara is paralyzed. How is Yusuke going to tell him? yaoi


you know the drill. i own nothing. so leave me alone.  
  
Through a dark tunnel, on their knees and hands, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara crawled. A demon's angry, injured roar echoed behind them. Yusuke led the way, Kurama behind him, blood running down his shoulder. Hiei behind Kurama, and lagging far behind, was Kuwabara.  
  
His face was sweaty, and his body was soaked with water. His hair falling down in sloppy curls. They were all soaked, all four fell in a lake in the cave. So they were beyond frigid.  
  
Hiei glared behind him. "What is taking you so long human?!" Hiei snapped, his voice filled with anxiety. The demon was mortally wounded, but was still following them. He could be far off, or close. They were all unsure.  
  
Kuwabara wheezed, and instead of speeding up, crashed to the ground. Hiei, and Kurama craned their necks to look back, while Yusuke fully turned around, and crawled towards his best friend.   
  
"Kuwabara?!"  
  
Kuwabara was trying to get up, and he found himself unable too. "Your leg bothering you?" Yusuke asked looking at Kuwabara's broken leg. "Yeah..." "You've suffered worse, why is this so bad?" Hiei asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"I don't know...it feels like the pain is shooting through out my back, and around my waist."   
  
Kurama leaned over and whispered in Yusuke's ear,"Hes describing pains, a person gets before going paralyzed...he needs to sop or he could..." Yusuke nodded, and sat down next to Kuwabara.  
  
"You two go on. I'll stay with him."  
  
The two nodded and went back to crawling away. Kuwabara's brow furrowed, "Urameshi...the demon?"  
  
"Ah, screw him. We can wait here..."   
  
Yusuke helped his friend sit up, his heart beating franticly. Could Kuwabara really go paralyzed?  
  
Kuwabara leaned against the tunnel wall grunting with pain. "Better?" Yusuke asked watching his face. "Not...really."  
  
Yusuke scooted over and pulled Kuwabara on his lap. "UR...URAMESHI?" Kuwabara squeaked loudly, blushing hard. "This better?" Yusuke whispered, leaning on Kuwabara's back, his arms hugging his waist. Flushed Kuwabara nodded his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
After a silence, Yusuke tightened his hold and whispered, "Kuwabara I had the others move on because...Kurama said it sounded like you might be going paralyzed, so...it was best for you to stop...maybe we could prevent it..."  
  
Kuwabara tensed, and relaxed, leaning back a bit on Yusuke. "Oh." His voice was shaky. His shoulders began to tremble, and his hands gripped his wet pant leg.  
  
"Kuwabara...are you crying?" Yusuke whispered gently. "No..." The tall young man sobbed. Yusuke hugged him again, and kissed Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara went redder.   
  
"Did you just...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I..." Yusuke held Kuwabara and pressed his head onto Kuwabara's shoulder. "I love you...I don't want you to be in pain. I'm sorry...I've loved you since Genkai's tournament...I'm sorry. I love you." Yusuke'd muffled answer came out quickly.   
  
Kuwabara placed his hands on Yusuke's trembling ones. "I lo...love you too...I have since...you died...Maybe before then...but that was when I realized..." Kuwabara bit his lip, and Yusuke placed his chin in the nape of Kuwabara's neck.  
  
"Its okay...I promise you its all going to be okay."  
  
Kuwabara went silent and, with difficulty turned around in Yusuke's lap. Yusuke's hands now on Kuwabara's hips. Kuwabara blushed, and gave a quick chaste kiss. He pulled away red.   
  
Yusuke sat there in shock a bit, and then he smiled. He cupped Kuwabara's chin and pulled him down, giving him a full blown, open mouth kiss. His hair tangled in Kuwabara's curls. Kuwabara closed his eyes in pleasure. He'd dreamed of kissing Yusuke and now here it was happening.  
  
Yusuke eventually broke the kiss, and Kuwabara rested his head on his neck, Yusuke wrapping his warm arms around him. Yusuke smiled and kissed Kuwabara's brow. "I love you, and I promise you, everything will be okay."  
  
Kuwabara nodded and gave a small yawn. Yusuke lay down, surprising Kuwabara. Kuwabara rolled off Yusuke, but Yusuke made sure his injured leg on him. "I want you to be as comfortable as you can ok?" Kuwabara nodded. Yusuke had to lay, so Kuwabara's head could rest on his chest, to make ti easier for Kuwabara's leg to rest on him.  
  
Yusuke had his arms around Kuwabara's shoulders, and Kuwabara looked up. Yusuke smiled and asked, "What?" Kuwabara blushed and whispered, "Are you sure you love me?" Yusuke blinked with surprise and capture Kuwabara's lips. He placed his hand under Kuwabara's shirt stroking his stomach. After what seemed like forever, Yusuke pulled away both gasping for air.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Kuwabara blushed harder. Yusuke kissed his neck, and then rest his chin atop Kuwabara's head. Very quickly Kuwabara had gone to sleep. It was a relief to see Kuwabara sleeping. He looked so frail, and in pain while he was awake.  
  
Yusuke heard another angry roar from the demon, and sighed. He held Kuwabara closer. If they were to die, they'd go together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke opened his eye, blinking rapidly at the light in the room. He lay on a pallet on the floor, and a cool rag was on his head.  
  
"So, your awake...you dumbas*" Yusuke sat up and turned to see Genkai sitting on the floor. She was sipping her tea, with her eyes closed.  
  
"Where are-"  
  
"Hiei and Kurama are in the other room, waiting for you to get up."  
  
"Don't read my mind you old hag."  
  
"I didn't. I know you...don't look like that. I'm not happy about it either."  
  
Genkai placed her drink down. "We were all worried about you Yusuke." He blinked and smiled, "Sorry 'bout that." He suddenly stiffened, "What about Kuwabara?!"  
  
Genkai smiled, "He's okay. You were smart by making his leg as comfortable as you could. He has a broken leg, and will be walking with in a month."   
  
"So he's not-"  
  
"No. He's fine. He's over there, I think you would like a few minutes alone so I'll leave the room, for more herbs."  
  
Yusuke watched her leave. "I still think your reading my mind." He muttered.  
  
Yusuke turned to see a slumbering form that could only be Kuwabara. He eased out of bed and crawled towards him. Kuwabara was sleeping on his back, his curls spread over the pillow. His hand s rest on his stomach, and he looked completely at ease.  
  
Yusuke lightly stroked his cheek so not to wake him. He leaned down and kissed him gently. He pulled away as Kuwabara began to stir. "Yusuke?" He mumbled. Yusuke smiled wide. "You said my name." Kuwabara opened his eyes, and smiled at him.   
  
"G'morning."  
  
Yusuke laughed and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara. He kissed what ever part of Kuwabara he could get and whispered, " See everything's going to be okay."  
  
Kuwabara chuckled, and blushed harder as Yusuke kissed his neck.   
  
"My Kuwa."  
  
Kuwabara mad a small meeping sound, and went even redder.  
  
Outside the room, three people listened.  
  
Genkai smiled looking smug, "Well, its about time."  
  
Kurama nodded,"I was wondering when they were going to admit it."  
  
Hiei nodded as well, "Humans are dumb. Even half humans."  
  
Genkai nodded, "Now all we got to do is get you two to admit your feelings."  
  
"WHAT?!" 


End file.
